The invention described herein is a new and distinct hybrid of a fruit bearing citrus plant discovered by me on my cultivated property known as Dawson Groves, Gillet, Manattee County, Fla. The new hybrid was obtained as a newly found seedling.
My attention was first attracted to the newly found seedling when, between two Temple orange trees on my cultivated property identified above this new seedling was found bearing fruit larger and flatter than that of the Temple orange. Although the parentage of the newly found seedling is not positively known, I believe it resulted from a cross between the Orlando tangelo and the Temple orange. The plant shows characteristics of this lineage with significant differences. As stated above, the hybrid was noted and selected as a result of the outstanding characteristics of its fruit. Fruit produced by the hybrid is distinctive in size, color, shape and taste. Marked characteristics of the hybrid fruit are that it is pleasant tasting, peels easily, is brightly colored and is larger and flatter in shape than the supposed parent varieties, which will allow fruit from the new hybrid to be packed and shipped more easily. These features represent a unique combination which differentiates the new hybrid from all other citrus varieties of which I am aware.
Asexual reproduction was performed at Gillet, Manattee County, Fla., by budding with the distinct and characteristic traits stable and perpetuated through successive generations.
As a varietal name for my new seedling, I have chosen Templeo.